The One You Fear Most
by BILLYWILLDESTROYUSALL
Summary: Mandy takes her friends to her brother's wedding and Her and Billy have a bet.. BILLYxMANDY ONESHOT!


The One You Fear Most

It was a scorching hot up at the mountain tops, the kind where someone could easily crack an egg on the ground and witness it not only boil, but burn to a crisp! On the very peak of one of the smaller mountains, stood a large cabin. In the Summer heat, the humid air seemed unbearable. If it weren't for the large tree's giving shade, the small woodland creatures would have long ran away to cooler lands.

The forest was lush and green with a large lake at the very bottom. From the cabin to the lake was an old stone stairway, overseen by thick roots and plants. No one had ever used this path in over 10 years. Not ever since the very lovely pool inside was built long ago.

Everyone would have agreed the day with chirping birds, running deer, jumping squirrels, and clear blue skies, that today was truly a beautiful day to be up in the mountains.

Everyone, that is, except for one little girl.

Mandy, at age 14, stood in the large balcony in the cabin overseeing the whole mountain side. Her blonde hair sated its usual short length with her famous black headband in place. Though her hair and personality hadn't changed much over the years, her appearance were far from the little short child that people always mistake her for a boy or a tree stump. She grew an attractive figure with a pretty face to match it. The only thing that hadn't changed a bit was her ever so fierce glare since birth. Today her glare was focused before her on the mountain side and the beautiful lake below.

The lake below shined brightly through the few, but thickly bushy trees blocking her viewpoint. The one large tree in front of her hadn't been trimmed in years, so its long and strong branches, that were too strong to cut even now, were reaching over the large wooden banister and into the balcony she stood on.

The day truly was perfect to be in the mountains as the sun smiled down at the wonderful cabin with the whole world seemingly bright and happy.

Not.

Mandy was the only there for one reason, and she hated it.

Today was her older, and only, brother's wedding, and she was to go as his fiancé's bride's maid. The dress she didn't complain about. In fact, she actually liked it.

It was blood red with thin spaghetti straps and flowed down in a "princess" fashion with small little crystals sparkling in the bright sunlight. With the bloody color and the sparkles glittering, it gave an illusion that the female was bleeding to death.

But oddly enough, it didn't seem all that bad for the gothic girl.

Mandy's only complaint though, was the fact she had to see her brother. He wasn't the most "companionable" growing up (But then again, so was she). He's been isolated from the family ever since she could remember and never once called or visit them. She never really liked him anyway since the memory of him laughing at her baby face covered in mud after he had pushed her down.

In fact, because of that one haunting memory, where for once in her whole lifetime she was defenseless against someone, she had hated him for it. She never spoke to anyone about it, but she hated everything about him in all ways. His cheesy smile, his guts, his health, his wedding, and his whole being!

Ergo, she hated being there.

Inside, the large ballroom boomed with loud music and a nice beat that blasted all through the area till her ears started to throb. The bride herself shined the best with her beloved husband boogieing beside her. Seeing them together made Mandy wonder what the woman saw in him, but kept that question to herself.

People were having the time of their lives as they talked or danced or ate the food. It was fun, exciting, romantic, sentimental, and-

"Somebody please shoot me." Mandy grumbled, bumping her head on the rail.

-boring.

Mandy stood with her arms resign on the banister, her expression reading anything but "happy". She long ago left the part and came out to explore the outside of the cabin, her mind lost in her puzzling thoughts. It was plain boring and useless to be the part in the first place. The red dress she wore didn't help either, what with the heat burning her up to a point she would have to dump her whole head into the punchbowl inside. And as for everyone inside, she knew they felt the same way with their fancy gowns and suits. But under the conditions, they'll have to endure it all and suffer just as much as her in this cursed heat wave.

The only satisfaction she got out of all this was she didn't come alone. She "asked" her best friends Billy and her slav-I mean, "friend" Grim, to come along so she wouldn't suffer too much. They seemed to have enjoyed the wedding so far and are inside at the very moment, probably embarrassing themselves again.

But what made the girl question herself about the whole situation was…she cold leave anytime. She hated the wedding, and all she has to do is to tell Grim to send her home or simply destroy the whole building and be on her way. Or at least make some snow cones to cool her off.

So why won't she? There was something keeping her there, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

One glance inside into the lunge room told her all.

A young boy her age sat in a lush red couch laughing with her family relatives. Her brows furrowed slightly more than usual.

Why did she invite that idiot in the first place? All he ever did was blab on and on until her usual careless and cool position cracked and she yelled at him to leave and bother someone else.

The boy complied and left with her younger cousins, but not before he gave her a wide grin that made her blood run cold for a millisecond.

'Strange…' she thought unemotionally as she stared at the laughing boy. 'Ever since Grim shrunk his nose a year ago by accident, he's been… different.'

Oh yes. Billy's nose now resembled any other normal person's nose. She could still remember the day how Billy made a childish tantrum and shouted at Grim for his beloved old nose back. He didn't stop until Mandy demanded that he did and that he should forget about it since he looked better without it anyway.

She didn't know what provoked her to saying that in the first place, but he never complained about his new nose ever again (though he'll sob every now and then for missing it).

Another thing that had changed him was that he was no longer as stupid as he was before. After all he still couldn't count properly to 30 of course, but he had more sense about life and was actually a real help on some adventures. He no longer was stupid enough to stand in front of a hungry monster or clumsily fight his way out of one's throat. He could save himself now-a-days, and even happen to save Mandy and Grim once ore twice.

She has to admit, she was impressed by his growing skills. Was it puberty, or just wise wealth from all their adventures?

Whatever it was, she had been making her feel… different.

Mandy shook her head from such thoughts. Billy as just the same boy she knew since childhood and will be her friend till her ending days, that was for sure, and will continue to be there; by her side to torture Grim to no end. Forever and ever.

Just as promised.

Speaking of Bone-head, she turned her attention to the back of the room where the bar was. Sure enough, the skeleton was there; dancing with her father and drunker than any other man within 89 miles. But then again, it really doesn't matter since he can't "die" from overdose alcohol. But he'll have one hell of a headache come tomorrow morning.

'Grim's going to have heart attack when he finds out the sudden addition to his chores.' she thought with a devious smirk.

She turned back to the boy and frowned again. Her thoughts going into matters that she rather not think about. But those thoughts came anyway against her will unfortunately.

Billy laughed happily, oblivious of her glaring at him. She folded her arms seeing him laugh without her there. To tell him what to do, or what he shouldn't do. But the fact alone that he was there without her there was sending bad waves all over her.

Sure, she could easily go inside and sit next to him like nothing and she knew he'll invite her into the conversation like the good friend he was. But something in her gut told her to stay where she was and, as they say, "Play hard to get".

Mandy growled at her out of control thoughts and smacked her forehead to force them out again.

'Why am I thinking about that crap?!' Mandy thought frustrated.

But she knew why and couldn't help but be angry with herself.

Billy knew no fear. The boy laugh at its face several times and still to tell the tale to this very day. Sure the boy was petrified of clowns and spiders, and that's not what made Mandy furious.

No. What made Mandy angry was the fact that Billy wasn't scared of her. No matter what she did in the past, the boy would never once even flinch under her when people scream in terror at the very sight of her. In fact, in younger days, the boy would challenge her to personal battles. And he was the only one to stand up to her; EVER! To show either just how stupid he was to face off "Mandy" or that he wasn't scared. She didn't know, but either way she was boiling mad all the same.

Believe it or not, that made Mandy insecure inside. The girl lives on fear. Like it were food, water, AND her air. She needs it to survive. She needs the satisfaction that she had made a kid wet his pants, or made a grown man whimper out, or a woman shiver; just by looking at them.

As far as she is concerned, she IS fear.

But no matter what she did, said or whoever she fought, the boy wasn't scared of her. That alone made her so angry, her aura practically glowed in rage.

But also, what never seizes to surprise her is what Billy would say every time they would meet.

"You're my bestest best friend Mandy!"

His words alone echo in her head repeating over and over again into her tendrils giving her the worst headaches of all time! Even worst then the ones where he'd idiotically repeat his "Clown proclamation"

Mandy was after nothing but fear. That was what made her powerful. Without it, Mandy was nothing.

That was why she long ago vowed to herself to make Billy fear her if it's the last thing she'll ever do. To control him completely. BUT WHAT?! Mandy IS Mandy for crying out loud! She's the most frightening, vile, terrible being on the face of the earth! More so than the Grim himself! (But that's not saying much really)

What could Mandy do to make the stupid, moronic, pudding brained twit fear her?!!

"Mandy?"

The girl, caught off-guard, gasped and spun around to face non-other than the pudding brained twit himself standing there in his black tuxedo, looking mighty fine with his tie out.

Mandy shook her head. 'Not again! Listen to yourself Mandy! This. Is. Billy! BILLY!! The king of all nitwit buffoons! The master of knuckleheads! The top dope of all kinds! The cutie in the red hat-' Mandy stopped there and slapped her head. 'Crud.'

"Are you alright?" Billy asked concerned seeing her hit her head repeatedly. "You were all alone out here, so I thought maybe I…" he stopped noticing her slightly ragged breathes. "Did I scare you?" he asked confused.

At this point, Mandy hated his new acquired brain.

And he said the one thing that felt like a slap in the face. HER?! AFRAID?! Now that was just turning the tables of the whole fear thing.

"N-No!" Now she was stuttering. Just great. "You…you just can't go up to people and come out of nowhere like that you lousy good for nothing baboon!" she cried out, trying to cover up the fact her face flushed slightly at his clueless face.

Billy looked at her for a minute before breaking into a wide grin. "Ok!" he said happily.

Mandy failed to stifle a growl. There he goes again. Giving her the "You're my best friend, so that gives me no reason to be afraid of you" face.

"Man, you wouldn't believe what Grim's doing in there!" he said with a laugh. He came beside her, leaning back on his elbows resting on the rail. "I'm not sure if he'll be able to take it if I told him I took pictures." he chuckled.

Mandy relaxed; her tension from earlier lifting off her shoulders like a heavy coat. Odd how of all people, Billy was the one who would have the impact on her to calm her anger, frustration, and easily ease it away within a blink of an eye with no more than a few simple words.

Mandy brought her arms up to the rail as well and stared off into the mountain, returning back to her old cool and composed self. She said nothing with her expressionless gaze at the skies, feeling calm and relaxed than she had been for the longest time now. Stranger yet, she was beginning to enjoy his company.

"I hope he doesn't get to the cheese nuggets next." Billy laughed. Mandy now doesn't want to know what the bone-head was doing now. "So Mandy." Billy said turning to her. Mandy kept looking forward. "You never answered my question."

"What question?" Mandy said monotonously.

"Why are you out here? Are you still mad at me?" he asked with a tilt to his red/orange head.

"Yes." Mandy replied without hesitation. Her anger from earlier returned full force when she saw the boy didn't look hurt nor frightened to her harsh tone. Instead, he turned to the lake down below, looking at it almost hungrily.

"I bet that lake feels mighty good right now." he said, his eyes growing both longing and tired at once. Sweat trickled down his brow.

"Was it that hot inside?" Mandy said quirking an eyebrow.

Billy nodded and wiped his brow, taking off his red cap that he still wore to the wedding, home, underworld, dimension, rain or shine, and basically anywhere else he would go. He placed it back on his turf of red-orange hair with another tired sigh.

Mandy looked down at the sparkling waters below, a slight wanting flashing through her own set of green eyes. She took one last glance at Billy, seeing him practically drooling at the sight of the blue fluids. She let out an irritated sigh and stood away from the banister.

"You want to go or what?" she said walking past him and to the overgrown branches reaching over the banister of the one large tree.

Billy spun his head around to Mandy with a shocked expression. "R-Really?" he sputtered out.

"You don't have to come you know." she said, having some satisfaction in the stutter in his voice.

"But, it's your brother's wedding and-"

"Like I give a horse's ass about him!" Mandy snapped.

Billy stared at her blankly for a full minute. Mandy looked away and tried not to look as uncomfortable under his gaze as she hoped so. With her eyes away, she never saw the flash of sadness flash through his blue eyes before he broke into a forced smile that could fool anyone.

"Ok!" Billy exclaimed. He barely ran into her as he jumped off the patio and into the tree. "C'mon! C'mon! Let's go!" he cried out excitedly while dangling upside down like a monkey.

Mandy rolled her eyes at Billy's childish attitude and followed him down from above. Billy leaped off the last branch agilely on his feet. Mandy however, had a little trouble.

The last branch Billy jumped off from was about 5 or 6 feet from the ground. Now, this wouldn't be a problem, if it weren't for the dress she was wearing.

'Damn heels!' Mandy thought.

And let's not forget the pain causers she got to wear with the dress.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked, cocking his head to the side.

Mandy glared at him and turned away embarrassed. "I'm stuck." she muttered.

What she expected him, as always, was to laugh at her cause she was being a "girl". But she was mildly surprised to see him grin again and reach out his arms out to her. "I'll catch you!" Billy yelled out loud.

Mandy rolled her eyes seeing him play hero.

'If he expects a kiss, he'd better expect an early funeral first.' Mandy thought darkly.

She closed her eyes finding it less dizzying that way and leaped off the tree. Just as promised, Billy caught her in a hug like catch their bodies colliding and pressed against each other.

Green eyes open to blue ones, a mere centimeter away. His eyes enlarged and his cheeks bloomed to a bright vermillion. She was sure her own were blushing as well, but she managed to look annoyed instead of shocked.

He quickly placed her gently on the ground and turned away marching down the stone steps. "A-Alright! L-Let's go!" he cried out with his back to her.

The blonde stared after the red-head confused before picking up her dress and following him down the stairs.

--

The walk was long and painfully silent. Mandy found herself actually wishing Billy would open his big mouth and say something stupid. Anything! Just so they can have a conversation! Especially since she was wearing 2 inch high heels and Billy kept walking 2 steps at a time!

It didn't help neither that there were overgrown roots sprouting out in every crack and broken step of the stairway popping out of nowhere, making her trip and almost fall down the steep steps. But so far she managed to not fall. Yet.

The silence was getting to her. She would never admit it (like so many other things running through her head right then), but she was feeling nervous about this. She was alone….with Billy. No eyewitnesses. Just her… and Billy. There's no telling what would happen!

She shook her head, finding the dead silence nauseating. So she spoke the first thing that came to her mind.

"What are you afraid of?" she blurted out. She hadn't meant to sound so blunt, but she had to know somehow.

Billy slowed down to look over his shoulder, finding her so far behind. "What? Why?"

Mandy looked away wordlessly, fiddling with the passing leaves without her knowing the reason why. "You're always never afraid of what everyone else is. Like when the world almost came to an end, you're the only one who was smiling. I was just wondering that's all." she said with a self defensive tone. She frowned and suddenly grew a snappy voice. "What are you afraid of? And don't say clowns or spiders cause we all know that!" she added angrily.

Billy shuddered inwardly at the mentions of his two greatest feats since his young childhood, that still haven't diminished to this very day. "Um…I don't know. Nothing I guess." he with a slight quiver to his voice, and his face paling slightly.

That wasn't the answer Mandy wanted.

"But there has to be something your afraid of!" she said nearly shouting. "You're never scared!"

"Well, what about you?" Billy said finally stopping. The way he said it of no humor or accusing, and the look of pure innocent curiosity written on his face, made Mandy stop in surprise; almost running into him from the abrupt stop.

"What? What about me?" she said annoyed and getting tired of his face all together.

"You never laugh." he said simply. Again with that tone, but sterner and more serious, like he was angry, making her flinch. "You're always scowling like there's a crap stuck on your nose." he added with a semi-frown.

Mandy ignored the nose bin and merely thought over his point. It might have been her imagination, or the fact she was in the sun in the past hour, but…she could have sworn she saw Billy look sad at the whole thing.

'Does he think I'm not happy?' she thought. Mandy frowned right back and folded her arms. "So what's your point?"

"Why should I be scared if you don't laugh?"

"Because I said so."

Billy said nothing and looked at her dumbly, looking as though he was going to accept that logic before he suddenly pouted and started his childish tantrum. "That's not fair!"

"Is too." Mandy said calmly.

"Is not!" "Is too." "Is not!" "Is too!" "Is NOT!" "Is TOO!" "IS NOT NOT NOT!!!"

"WAIT!" Mandy shouted slapping her hand over Billy's mouth. "This is going nowhere!" she hissed. "You stupid, coconut headed, moronic, buffoon of a fool." she grumbled rubbing her temples from an upcoming headache. "Why are you making a big deal of this?"

Billy remained silent, just panting from the previous argument and glaring are her. Why was he suddenly so emotional? Ok, he can be this emotional like this sometimes, but this is was totally different.

He wasn't angry over something stupid.

'But what's he angry over?' Mandy thought.

Suddenly, she got an idea. This argument could prove to be some use to her.

"Ok, how about we make a deal?" she said slamming her hands on her hips.

Billy blinked in surprise, not getting a fist in the mouth for being speaking out of place for once. For a minute he just stared dumbly at her before raising an eyebrow suspiciously. "What kind of deal?"

"How about this," Mandy started, "let's see who can win their own goal first. If you can make me laugh first before I can make you scream, you win." she declared proudly.

Billy went from suspicious to excited quicker than a flash. "What's the prize?" he cried out getting straight to the point.

Mandy rolled her eyes. "The winner will get the 3 year-old moldy cheese in my fridge." she said. To her surprise, Billy shook his head.

"Something better! I already have some." he said.

Placing her chin on her fist, Mandy began to think. Something that both her and Billy see's as a prize. "Ok, the winner….will watch the loser do Grim's chores…" she paused dramatically, enjoying the redheads anxious look. "For 2 years." she finished with a catlike grin.

Billy responded with his own happy grin, taking her hand into his with a firm shake. "Deal!" he cried out.

Mandy shook with her smug expression growing. 'There's no way he can make me laugh.' she thought with her fingers tightening over his.

"Ok!" Billy said stepping back. He rubbed his hands together, breathing in and out deeply. He stretched his legs and arms like he was preparing for some famous marathon. "Gatta get my A game!" he muttered as he bent down to his toes.

Mandy rolled her eyes for what seemed to be the hundredth time that hour. She was vaguely wondering if the myth eyes would stay like that as she folded her arms.

"Alright! Let me see not laugh at THIS!!" he said, pulling his nose high with his tongue flailing out of his mouth and his eyes spinning insanely. Mandy remained emotionless. He then jumped on his hands and walked around in them while singing an unknown Japanese song.

Mandy yawned.

Billy scowled, and for the next 20 minutes, Billy had pulled out every joke he knew (which weren't funny to begin with), trick, face, bodily sound, stunt, and even a few recites on lame songs in the 90's that are made fun of to this day! Anything he could think of, he did it in front of the passive girl!

But Mandy just stared at him, purposely furrowing her brows to irk him.

All the while in her mind, she was thinking of how to scare the boy. Not just because of the bet, but also to have herself rest from her inner turmoil once and for all.

Finally Billy stopped his little act of acting like a madman, his hands on his knees panting.

"You done?" she said acting bored when she was amused by his pathetic attempts.

"Not…not yet." Billy breathed lifting his head to show his small frustrated frown. Mandy had the distinct feeling Billy was only doing this to see her happy. She quickly pushed that thought away and stared down at him as his frown grew into a smirk. He squinted his left eye, making the motion look like a wink! That alone made small shivers run down her spine. Why, she didn't know.

"Ok, I didn't want to do this, but looks like I have no other choice!" declared.

Billy stood up, and started doing a stunt that looked like a crossover of a monkey, circus clown, and a stunt double in a action movie would do, all at once! (AN: use your imagination!)

Billy jumped a little to forward to her, never seeing the little yet firm root, just coming into contact with his sneaker. Both he and Mandy yipped in surprise as the boy fell face first into Mandy.

Time seemed to go at bullet speed, with the two falling back to the stairs in slow motion. During the endless time falling, Billy's lips accidentally brushed lightly over her own. Though it was a small touch of skin, a simple tap and run connection of such a small insignificant part of the body, it still made Billy's eye's widen up to the size of dish plates, and also made his entire face, including his ears and most of his neck, turned bright vermillion red! He scrambled off Mandy with a terrified cry.

Mandy remained on the ground, not in the least bit shaken by the fall, (though her cheeks were a bit pinker than usual) looking up at him confused. He was shedding beads of sweat when her green eyes bore onto him. His eyes were still large as saucers with his hands nearly shaking at his sides.

Mandy then had another idea. It was bold. Even for her. 'But I have to find out!' she thought.

Mandy jumped to her feet and ran up to him with unbelievable speed, especially in high heels, and now only stood a foot away from him. Billy froze in place when Mandy grabbed his hand. She then began to trace his palm with her finger very slowly, acting as though she was coloring in a book. She peeked up through her bangs to see his face reddened more, looking greatly embarrassed.

"Mandy, w-what are you-"

She never let him finished. Ignoring the surprise she felt inside that Billy actually stuttered and looked embarrassed, the idiot who felt no humility, and brought her face her face closer to his, leaving only a centimeter apart to determine his expression at her next move.

She fluttered her eyelashes at him, stopping to let her eyelids cover half her eyes flirtatiously. In response, he blushed a shade darker.

She smiled coyly at his face and he nearly yipped like a frightened puppy. Mandy had to use all her willpower not to smirk right there at his expression.

She puckered her lips, leaned in a bit and-

Billy gasped, jumping away from her.

Mandy finally let her facial muscles let out a victorious smirk. 'So…that's what he's afraid of.' she thought evilly. 'But I'm not done yet.'

Mandy cat walked to Billy, and the red head stumbled backed out of the stairway and into the forest. "N-n-now M-Mandy!" Billy sputtered out nervously.

Mandy continued her way to him smiling deviously, swaying her hips and fluttering her eyes. She knew she was acting so out of character, but watching the boy squirm was SO worth it.

"St-Stay away!!" Billy cried out falling backwards, his hat flying away. He jumped back to his feet and continued to back away, his forgotten hat on the ground. To his misfortune, his tuxedo jacket got caught onto a grabby branch with sharp thorns and twigs sticking out everywhere; an instant trap for his poor shirt.

"Dammit!" Billy cursed, giving it a hard tug and finding it still held in a vice grip. Mandy took a mental note to be surprised later; Billy never swore. This was a whole new side to him she never knew existed.

'Interesting.' she mused. Such a treat it was for the girl to see the boy in such a distressful state. She was indeed surprised, but enjoyed it nevertheless. The sight of her torturing the boy made her feel whole once again, and she felt the same old evil Mandy once more.

'Now to finish this.' she thought evilly.

The blonde slowly came up to Billy. By now, he was chewing at his shirt in a desperate attempt to be freed. When he noticed her up to his face, he screamed bloody murder. Her expression darkened to a more, familiar, evil look, sending shivers down the boy's spine in fear. He turned away; turning redder and redder by the second. She grabbed his head and forced him to face her. He shot his hand out to her which she caught first and held it behind his back easily.

He gave off a little whine that just made Mandy all the more confident to finish her task with a final blow. With the same devilish smirk she pressed her lips hard on the redhead's. She felt him flinch on contact, letting out a small whimper like a pained puppy. The blonde smiled against his lips; which weren't all that bad.

Mandy always loved to milk torture. Wanting to hear more, she pushed her tongue through his tightly pressed lips, having the pleasure of the faint taste of wedding cake.

Surprisingly enough, the boy did not push her away. Besides the point one arm was stuck in place while the other was held by her, he didn't show much restraint other than pathetic wails.

Billy's muffled screams met deaf ears as Mandy wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss even more, and enjoying every second and minute of her own "special" torture for him.

Finally, Mandy let go in need of air. Billy lost no time to jumped away, his jacket ripping clean off him and leaving him with nothing but his dress shirt and vest underneath with a red tie. Mandy had to fight the urge to stare or even smack herself silly over what she had just done and just smiled coyly at him, licking her lips.

"M-M-M-MANDY?!!!" Billy screamed blushing to a point that his face matched his hatless hair that was so messy without its cover, it seemed more like a hedgehog's back than anything. His blush also glowed so bright, making his whole head look like a giant tomato.

The very sight was very amusing to see. Billy was acting like an idiot (more so than usual) with that stupid embarrassed/frightened/flustered/kill-me-now expression on his face. It was entertaining. It was mirthful. It was…funny.

Mandy let out a snort, a ripple in the back of her throat, a tiny snicker, a small giggle, a hushed chuckle, till finally she burst out laughing hysterically. She laughed so hard, that she stumbled backward and landed on her rump, back on the stairway path next to the hat.

"I-It's not funny!" Billy yelled blushing still. That made her laugh even more. How ironic can one get, for the boy who laughs at everything to say that?!

"Yes-yes it is!" she gasped out through her endless giggles. She held her stomach with tears brimming her eyelids.

Billy glared at her, marching out of the forest to stare down at her hunched form on the ground. In a huff, he grabbed his hat and placed it right back on his red turf of wild red hair.

But soon, he broke into a smile. The small satisfaction grew in him as the blonde female continued to giggle delightfully. He too began to laugh along with her, enjoying the time as best he could. Though it wasn't hard. This was what he wanted all along.

The best friends laughed and laughed till they were back-to-back to each other, too tired to giggle no more. The skies bled into a calm orange, showing sunset was on its way soon. A bluebird chirped close by, waking the boy from his relaxed senses.

Billy sighed. "You know, this means I win." he said breaking the silence and bringing Mandy out of her own little world.

"No, I win. You screamed first." she said resting comfortably against him.

"I was hoping you forgot that." he said rubbing his head embarrassed he screamed like a little girl. Which he hadn't done since he was very young.

Strange how you can not be scared of most things when you've lived most of you're childhood with the scariest being known in the underworld.

"You'll have to do all of mine and Grim's chores for 3 years." Mandy declared.

"WHAT?! But that's not fair! You can't-MMPH!" Mandy whipped around and planted another firm kiss on Billy, skipping to the tongue wrestling part.

Billy murmured something, but was muffled against her lips. Billy pulled away. His face grim, but brighter than any cherry or apple.

"You were saying?" she said innocently.

Billy stared at her wide eyed before continuing, "You-You can't do it…without my say so."

Mandy chuckled. "Ok, do I have your permission?" she said in a sing-song voice. She brought her face up to his again, causing the boy to flinch away.

"Y-Yes?" she stuttered.

Mandy nodded and smiled smugly. 'Finally. Things are as they should be.' she thought. Looking at the boy, she decided she wanted to see him squirm again. She smiled smugly at his flustered face and ran a finger over his dressy shirted chest. "You know Billy…" she said running a hand over his very sensitive chest (which she just found out). The boy blushed once again, shivering under her manipulated touch. "You don't look half bad in nice clothes." she smiled coyly at him. "You should do it more often. Maybe we can go as a date sometime."

Billy squeaked out and scooted away making Mandy laugh out loud. "Ha! I can't believe it! The idiot of all idiots, the boy who can't tell the difference between the meaning of fear and the meaning of a potato salad-" she leaned down at his face sneering. "-is afraid of one little girl."

Billy glared at her blushing. "I am not!" he yelled jumping to his own feet. "And I so know the difference! It's the same as flying pigs and ninjas!"

Mandy just laughed again and ran down the steps with her evil shoes long forgotten on the path behind her.

"Hey! I'm not scared!" Billy shouted after her. "I'm not, I'm not, I'm not!" he shouted again, grabbing her shoes and nearing the lake, Mandy's gleeful laughter filling the air along with Billy's furious shouts.

END

--

A/N:YAY!!! I finished this God damn thing!! Geez! My cousin erased the last version, and I had to write it ALL OVER AGAIN:frustrated: ARGH! I had to literally tear his hair for revenge! But no worries. Only a chuck was ripped off. :3 Ok, This is for my friend. I promised her a story about Mandy and Billy a LONG time ago, and the thing was i DID it, but my cousin was a bastard at the time and erased it! XP Sorry for a pose-pon hun:hug: Please forgive! And i hope you like it:D Anyway, this story is basically showing what happened to Billy and Mandy as they were going though puberty. How Billy had changed from him stupid self to the slowly growing man he was becoming. …What? I heard retarded-ness (sorry if I offend anyone. It's not personally kay? ;) can be outgrown. I think its true anyway. :shrug: Anyway, after all the adventures Billy went through, I'm sure he'd learn a thing or two on them, and became a gentleman in letter life. I'm sure it could happen. ……What? It could!


End file.
